An electric vehicle uses one or more electric motors for propulsion. In an electric vehicle, energy flows from the batteries to the wheels via the electric motor. During braking, the electric motor acts as a generator and energy flows from the wheels to the batteries via the motor. This is known as regenerative braking Regenerative braking is analogous to applying a negative torque on the motor. In some electric vehicles, when the accelerator pedal is released, the vehicle slows down by regenerative braking Pressing the brake pedal increases the rate of regenerative braking. Continued pressing of the brake pedal activates friction braking Typically, the rate of regenerative braking varies as a function of brake pedal position and is independent of the operating conditions (road grade, etc.) of the vehicle.
While such an approach may be adequate when a vehicle is travelling on level terrain, it may have limitations when the vehicle is travelling on an incline. Embodiments of the current disclosure may alleviate the problems discussed above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.